


waging a war, it's fighting inside of me (hear my battle cry, I'm out for blood to claim what's mine)

by MadHare0512



Series: the line between reason and madness [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Kidnapping, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, Bandits & Outlaws, Breaking and Entering, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutant Powers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Jack had never had anyone to count on. His parents had died when he was young, leaving behind their 3-year-old child to be the Lord of House Landors at an age no one should ever have to become a full member of the Nobility. Jack grew up lonely, no one important wanted to be around a child hardly old enough to understand basic math and reading. The only memory of his father he had was his father's warm smile and a whispered command, "Remember who you are, son. You are the Lord of House Landors. Don't let anyone tell you that you are not enough."
Relationships: Bridge Carson & Elizabeth Delgado, Bridge Carson & Jack Landors, Bridge Carson/Jack Landors, Elizabeth Delgado & Jack Landors, Elizabeth Delgado/Sydney Drew, Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Noah Carver/Jake Holling
Series: the line between reason and madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540189
Kudos: 4





	waging a war, it's fighting inside of me (hear my battle cry, I'm out for blood to claim what's mine)

waging a war, it's fighting inside of me (hear my battle cry, I'm out for blood to claim what's mine)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Royalty, Alpha/Beta/Omega**

_Jack Landors: Lord of House Landors, Genetic Power: Intangibility, Alpha, Mate: Bridge_

_Schuyler "Sky" Tate: Lord of House Tate, Genetic Power: Shield Projection, Beta, Mate: Unknown_

_Bridge Carson: Disowned Omega of House Carson, Genetic Power:_ _Psychometry/Extra Sensory Perception/Precognition, Omega, Mate: Jack_

_Elizabeth "Z" Delgado: Disowned Omega of House Delgado, Genetic Power: Replication, Omega, Mate: Syd_

_Sydney "Syd" Drew: Lady of House Drew, Genetic Power: Molecular Alteration, Alpha, Mate: Z_

_Samuel "Sam" Stewart: friend to House Delgado, Power: None, Beta, Mate: Unknown_

_Anubis Doggie Cruger: Lone Traveler, Power: None, No designation, Mate: Kat_

_Kat Manx: Owner of the Snow Inn, Power: None, No designation, Mate: Doggie_

Jack had never had anyone to count on. His parents had died when he was young, leaving behind their 3-year-old child to be the Lord of House Landors at an age no one should ever have to become a full member of the Nobility. Jack grew up lonely, no one important wanted to be around a child hardly old enough to understand basic math and reading. The only memory of his father he had was his father's warm smile and a whispered command, " _Remember who you are, son. You are the Lord of House Landors. Don't let anyone tell you that you are not enough._ "

Jack had lived his entire life striving to live up to that command. The neighboring Nobels, the Russells, where kind enough to allow him to learn alongside their son, Nick, who'd been abandoned on their doorstep when he was hardly a few years old. When his abilities developed at the age of eight, he immediately told Lady Russell, who'd been dealing with the magic that sparked from Nick's fingertips since she found him on her doorstep. Lady Russell was kind about it, devoted time to teaching him how to harness it, she helped him see that he was not a freak, but a human with amazing gifts. Under Lady Russell's tutelage, Jack grew up knowing that some people could be kind, that family didn't have to be related, and that differences where to be celebrated and treated with respect, the same as any human being, rather than hidden away and mocked.

When Nick reached his fifteenth year and presented as Alpha, his mother began asking around for Omegas who would be willing to wed him. Lady Russell was getting older and it was becoming hard for her to perform the duties befitting of a Lady of the Nobility. Nick would soon need to take over, but he would need to wed before he did. Jack remembered the day Nick brought Madison of House Rocca home and told his mother that this was the Omega he wanted to marry. Jack remembered the love in Nick's eyes and the shy, pleased blush on Madison's face. He'd known then he wanted something like that for himself. To take full control of his Nobel House, Jack would need to marry. Jack wanted to find someone willing to share not only a house and title but their heart with him as well. True Love, Jack was told, was harder to find than gold.

Jack knew that he would need to find someone soon, or his House would be forfeit and everything he owned would go to the High King. He made up his mind the night he came to this realization. He packed up the clothing he had in good condition and saddled his horse, Delta Red. Nick came by to wish his safe travels and brought his just-married-bride along with him.

"Finally going to find yourself a bride, are you?" Nick asked, wrapping his arm around his shivering Mate.

Jack smiled, looking up from the saddle he was buckling. "We can't all find our Mates in this forest as you have, Nick. Madison is lovely, but my heart will not find love in the forest." He chuckled, offering his hand to Madison and pressing a kiss to her knuckles when it was taken, then offered his hand to Nick, "Look after the grounds, won't you Nick?"

Nick took Jack's hand in a firm grip and nodded, "Of course I will, Jack. You take care. I'd hate to hear that the High King acquired your estate. Despite all our time driving each other to insanity, I would miss you should you not return."

Jack huffed out a laugh and nodded, "I would miss you as well, Nick." Jack swung up to sit on his horse, straddling her with a practiced swing. He looked down at his long-time friend. "Until we meet again, old friend."

Nick offered a smile, "Safe travels, old friend. Until we meet again."

Jack smiled back, then snapped the reigns with a soft, "On, girl. Yah," and Delta Red dipped her head with a heavy breath and began at a steady trot towards the town near the middle of the kingdoms.

_SPD~SPD~SPD_

Jack traveled for many days, meeting interesting people along the way. Like Anubis Doggie Cruger and a young wolf who had joined him on his journey. Jack had named the wolf Ric and welcomed the company after the days of traveling by himself. Doggie Cruger was a retired general; Jack thought him incredibly intelligent and a wonderful person. Ric was also a good companion, walking alongside Delta Red and Shadow (Doggie's horse) in silence. The wolf was always on guard and smart enough to understand when Jack gave him a command, making Jack wonder if the wolf had had a companion previously.

When they reached the town, Jack parted ways with his new friend. "It was an honor to know you, Doggie Cruger." Jack offered a bow, respecting both his elder and a man who battled in wars long won.

"The honor is mine, Lord Landors. I hope to have the fortune to meet you again," Doggie replied.

Jack smiled, "And you as well. If you're ever in my part of the woods, you'll always be welcomed in my home."

They parted ways, Ric following after Doggie Cruger. Jack dismounted his horse, looking around at the market. It was a neat little place, organize and bright, full of vendors selling different objects. A few of them called to him as he passed with Delta Red, but he was uninterested in their wares. He'd come to find someone willing to wed him and share a heart and home, distractions were not a luxury he could afford. He was so captivated with how bright this market was and his thoughts that he didn't notice when he was run into by a yellow blur. With a grunt, he fell to the ground and lay there trying to catch his breath. The person who bowled him over sat up with a groan, holding her head. Jack heard a yell from inside the markets, "Stop, thief!"

The person who'd run into him gasped, then scrambled to her feet. Jack sat up and watched as she raced off. It wasn't but a few minutes later that two guards came rushing by as well and Jack only _just managed_ to keep from getting trampled. The guards took off and Jack watched them race away. He hummed, then turned and headed off. This person seemed to be doing fine, Jack had a task of his own to get to. First, he needed to find an inn with a stable; Jack refused to stay anywhere that didn't allow Delta Red to stay with him. He followed the signs he saw to a small inn with blue painted wood and white doors trimmed in gold. He knocked on the door and a woman dressed in white and orange opened it.

She offered him a smile, "Hello, welcome to the Snow Inn. I'm Kat, can I offer you a room?"

Jack nodded. "As long as you've got a stable for Delta Red," he gestured to his horse.

The woman opened the door further, "Of course. Delta Red will be perfectly happy in the stables with Boom, Keynote, and Prada." She turned and called into the house, "Miss Delgado!"

A younger woman with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes came running around the corner. "Yes, Miss Manx?"

Kat smiled at the younger woman, "Please take this man's horse to the stables and get it settled in."

The younger woman smiled, "Yes, Miss Manx." She came over and faced Jack, head bowed. "If I may, sir?"

"Just Jack, ma'am. What's your name?" Jack asked, holding out the reigns.

"Elizabeth Delgado, Jack. Please call me Z," she replied.

"This is Delta Red. She's a good horse, but she does like to nip at you now and again. Be careful with her, please. She's incredibly important to me," Jack requested as Z took Delta Red's reigns.

Z smiled, "I will. It'll be easier for me to get her into the stables if I ride her there. Would that be alright?"

Jack nodded, "Whichever is more comfortable for you." Then he got a better look at her and his eyes widened. She met his eyes and gasped. She glanced back at Kat, who was readying a room for Jack to board in. She looked back at Jack, eyes pleading and shaking her head. Jack took a good look at her, she was dressed in a yellow dress with long sleeves and a skirt to her knees. She looked too damn skinny under that dress, legs pale and thin with long trembling fingers. Jack sighed softly through his nose and nodded. Z looked immediately relieved, eyes closing as she relaxed minutely.

Z helped Jack remove his small amount of luggage from the saddle and then swung up to sit in the leather seat. "I'll treat her with the utmost care, Jack."

Jack nodded, "Wonderful. Thank you, Z."

Z nodded, then flicked the reigns with a short, "Yah," and she was gone, leading the horse out and up the hill behind the inn.

Jack came inside and waited patiently for Kat. "Thank you for allowing me to board my horse here, Kat."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Many of our customers wish to keep their horses close," Kat replied, straightening up and handing Jack a key with a red ribbon tied on the end. "This unlocks the room at the end of the hall with the red ribbon tied around the door handle. It is one of our more run-down rooms, I hope that will be okay."

Jack nodded, "That will be fine. Thank you, Kat." He took the key and headed for the room with the corresponding red ribbon. There were other doors, one with a black ribbon, one with a white ribbon, one with a grey ribbon, one with a blue ribbon, one with a green ribbon, one with a yellow ribbon, and one with a pink ribbon. Each one had a slate attached to the door, but only three of them where occupied. In loopy cursive stood three names; S. Stewart (the white ribbon), S. Tate (the blue ribbon), and S. Drew (the pink ribbon). The green and yellow ones had stars on the door and faintly printed on the slates where E. Delgado (which he assumed was Z's room) and B. Carson. Jack came to the last door, the door that would open to his new room, and fit the key into the lock.

The room was very nice, not all that run-down at all. The bed was neatly made, the windows covered, and the room homey. Jack placed his bags on the bed and sighed. It had taken most of the day to get here, the room was already getting dark as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. In the morning, Jack would begin attempting to find the person he would share his home and heart, but for tonight he would sleep. He quickly changed into his sleep clothes and laid down on the bed.

Jack fell asleep, hoping that he could find this person quickly, but knowing that these things took time.

_SPD~SPD~SPD_

He awoke sometime later to the soft creaking of his door. He opened his eyes and groaned as the light of a candle he hadn't lit hit his eyes. "Who's there?" he asked softly.

"It's me, Jack," replied a soft, familiar voice. It was Z, dressed now in yellow sleeping clothes and a white robe. "I'm here to thank you, for not telling Miss Manx what happened in the markets. Whichever reward you see fit, sir." She sounded choked up.

An alarmed noise slipped past his lips, "No, no, it's alright. I don't need a reward, Z, and please. Call me Jack." Jack sat up, rubbing the spots from his eyes, "Might I ask why you were in the marketplace in the first place?"

Z hesitated, then sighed, "May I sit?"

Jack nodded, patting the bed.

With a sigh, Z sat down and began to speak, "When I was young, I lived with my mother and father, the Lord and Lady Delgado. I was meant to be next-in-line to come into Nobility, to run the house as I saw fit. Then I came into my twelfth year and presented as Omega." Her lips trembled, she cleared her throat, muffling a sob between one breath and the next, "My father disowned me on the spot, my mother followed not long after. They didn't give me any time to gather my things, simply tossed me out in the streets while I was delirious and Heat-stricken. I'm not sure what happened while I was in Heat, but when I woke up, Miss Manx had found me. She told me she'd taken me off the streets. She asked that I stay a few days so that she could be sure I'd recovered alright, but after that, I was free to go if I wished. I chose to stay instead, and she put me to work with the horses in the stable. Messy work, but I love horses."

Jack felt anger burn in his belly. His parents had time enough to teach him one more thing before they passed and he'd been bound and determined to remember the lesson. _"Just because Omegas carry new life, does not make them lesser than us, son. If anything, it makes them_ more. _"_ It was common knowledge that High King Troy of House Burrows was working with the rulers of the other kingdoms; Queen Gia of the Tiger Kingdom, King Jake of the Snake Kingdom, King Alexander of the Pheonix Kingdom, Queen Joanne of the Shark Kingdom, and Queen Artemis of the Andresia Kingdom, to have laws put into place that protected Omegas and gave them fair treatment and regulations, some of them had even already gone into effect. Jack had advocated where he could with the people of his homelands, but many didn't like this idea, preferring to keep Omegas under lock and key. The question of _why_ was anyone's guess.

Z's continuing snapped him from his thoughts. "A few years later, Miss Manx brought a boy younger than me here to the inn, Bridge of House Carson, another Omega disowned as I was. She told me that he needed her help as I had and gave him work in the inn, taking our patrons' things to their rooms and cleaning them when they left. I wasn't quite sure what to make of him at first, but as he and I grew up we grew closer. He's like my brother now, I wouldn't trade him for the world. The reason I was in the markets is that he's become ill and the inn alone cannot produce enough coin to cover the costs it would take to heal him while keeping us all fed and clothed." She sniffled, eyes going red-rimmed and watery. She rubbed the tears away with a hand and swallowed.

Jack set a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Z."

Z shook her head, "I've had to go into the markets and steal food to feed us. This inn is all Miss Manx has, this inn is all I have, Jack. This inn and the people in it are the only things in this world I have. The money we make _barely_ covers the cost to heal Bridge, you understand. If stealing food is all I can do to help, then by God I will steal all the food I can and _more._ " Her brown eyes caught a wild determination and Jack knew that Z spoke the truth by the set of her jaw and the steel in her spine.

Jack hummed, "How is Omega Carson fairing now?"

Z's lips trembled again, "He cannot get out of bed any longer, Jack. He is so feverish, the doctors are afraid they cannot save him. They've got him on so many antibiotics. He's started getting better, just this morning, but he's still so weak. I'm worried about him." She sniffled and looked away, producing a handkerchief from her pocket and rubbing it over her nose. She folded it delicately and dabbed at her eyes.

Jack hesitated, then set a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I understand the feeling of being worried over someone you're close to. I have a friend back home who I grew up with. He is as close to a brother as I will ever get. If anything happened to him, I'd be devastated."

Z nodded, then she leaned over, "May I have permission to touch you?"

Jack tilted his head, confused. "I guess?"

Z slowly leaned closer, then pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. She pulled back, stood, and offered a short bow, "Thank you, Jack. For listening and keeping my secret." Then just as quickly as she arrived, she was gone.

Jack touched the place her lips had touched his cheek and smiled. There was no attraction to her, nothing like the 'love at first sight" that Nick had often described his meeting with Madison as. Something in Jack stirred, an age-old instinct that he'd never experienced before. He supposed this is what it felt like to be protective of another person, it felt like a stronger version of the feeling that sat heavy in his chest when Madison came along on the journeys he and Nick took. Jack hummed softly to himself, then lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes against the shadows playing with the flashes of light on the ceiling.

Sleep carried him off in its gentle hands and his dreams where filled with the scent of spices and summer.

_SPD~SPD~SPD_

Jack had been living at the inn a month before he was properly able to meet the Omega that Z had talked about so fondly.

He'd been unsuccessful in finding anyone willing to share heart and home, and those who were willing were more interested in Jack's status as a Nobel Lord. Jack wasn't interested in people only there for his status. He wanted a real relationship, not someone only there when the weather is fair. So, he continued looking for the person he was waiting for. When he got back from an unsuccessful venture, he was hoping to look in on the Omega as he had every day since Z had told him the story. He was careful not to disturb him, the instinct satiated by a quick look in the room to ensure that Omega Carson was okay. As time went on and he continued to get better, the instinct slowly got less and less common and the pulls on his conscious mind grew weaker.

He had asked Z and Kat if this was okay before he'd ever started checking on him and once both had been assured that Jack would _never_ do something he wasn't permitted to do, he was allowed. It was something he'd begun to look forward to doing, not because of some kind of fantasy of love or because the bed-ridden Omega was attractive, though he very much so was, but because it felt good to be able to provide Kat and Z with a quick update of Omega Carson's health. Be that update "He seemed a bit restless" or "I think his fever may be spiking," Kat and Z seemed happy to know that another pair of eyes was checking on the person they both loved so much.

The previous day when Jack had looked in on Omega Carson, the bed-ridden male had been sleeping. His fever was gone and his body was exhausted but no longer sickly, so while it shouldn't have been so surprising, Jack was still a tad startled to see the younger man sitting patiently beside the desk Kat used to house her logs and keys, wearing a green dress shirt and black slacks. "Hello," Jack greeted him haltingly.

"Hi," Omega Carson returned evenly, the picture of professionalism, "Are you looking for Kat, sir?"

"Oh, no," Jack replied with a smile, "Forgive my stare, I was just surprised to see you up and about. I was told you where sick."

Omega Carson nodded, "I was. You must be Lord Landors, sir. I was told you looked in on me daily. I thank you for your concern, sir." The brunette man bowed his head; an Omega acknowledging an unrelated Alpha's care.

It made Jack's stomach tie itself in knots to see it performed so gracefully; as if Omega Carson had done it so often the motion was permanently ingrained into his body. Where Jack came from, Omegas were treated with reverence and the utmost respect, not the indifference and cruelty displayed in the streets. Here in the heart of the kingdoms, where the Royalty and Nobility had set the blueprints of how to treat Omegas ( _especially_ their flesh and blood), Omegas were seen as lower lifeforms simply because they bore children and were more sensitive to the world around them. Jack had never seen anything so horrid, nor had he seen anything he wanted to change more.

Out loud to the other, he said, "I did look in on you, but no thanks are necessary. Anyone would have done the same."

_(But that was the point, wasn't it? Other Alphas would have assumed they had permission for more, even though the man in question wasn't aware enough to give it and those caring for him had expressly denied said permission. Omega Carson could very well have woken up to pain and missing memories. It made Jack all the sicker to think about it.)_

Omega Carson offered a timid smile and Jack decided then that no matter what happened, he wanted this person to understand that he deserved more respect that he was given. He wanted Z to understand that as well. Perhaps he'd offer them new rooms on his land should they become close enough. Jack straightened and smiled once more, "Good to see you out of bed, Omega Carson. I'm happy you're feeling better." With that Jack turned and began making his way to his room.

"Lord Landors?" called a timid voice.

Jack paused, glancing over his shoulder. He turned to face the younger, "Yes?"

The other male hesitated, then spoke, "You can call me Bridge, sir. Should you please."

Jack nodded, turning the name over in his mind. "Bridge," he agreed, "You may call me Jack." Jack watched as Bridge's eyes went wide, lips parting just slightly as his mouth opened in shock.

Bridge straightened himself in his chair and nodded, "Thank you, Jack."

The small smile that Bridge offered him was small and almost fragile. As much as it warmed his heart to see the younger boy smile, it also frightened him for some reason, perhaps the measure of wary trust Jack had glimpsed in Bridge's eyes. More than that, however, was also the flutter of his stomach that Jack had never experienced before now.

Jack turned and headed back to his room. A perk of the inn was the bathrooms that attached to all the rooms. Jack's was very nice, themed as red as the rest of the room and with all the modern expanses **(1)**. He loved the bathroom almost as much as the room.

He ran the shower and sighed as he waited for the water to warm up. As he stripped, then stepped into the spray he pondered the feeling fluttering in his stomach. One thing he knew for sure, he'd never felt this feeling before, but he wouldn't mind feeling it again.

_SPD~SPD~SPD_

It was nearly a year before Jack understood what the feeling was.

In that time, he'd slowly stopped going out to find a person willing to share his heart and home and started spending more time with Bridge and Z. His searches were going terribly and the exhaustion showed every time he came back from a failed trip. So his trips got shorter and the time spent between each one got longer. He'd met the owners of the rooms with the blue, pink, and white ribbons as well as reconnecting with Doggie Cruger, who took the room with the black ribbon.

The Beta man with the blue ribbon was tall and pale, with piercing blue eyes that had followed Jack for days before he'd dared to speak. His voice was smooth, rough at the edges where he'd had to fight for respect in the shadow of a man who'd done many great things but died too young. His name was Schuyler, but Jack was asked to call him Sky. The Alpha female with the pink ribbon had long blonde curls and beautiful grey eyes. Her eyes spoke tales of power and steel, perfumes masked the scent of the fire in her bones. Her body was compact, small enough to ensure she could hide away if needed, but never would she run away from a fight. Her family may have been snobby, but Syd Drew was a kinder force. The Beta male with the white ribbon had blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled with the knowledge and life of a man twice his age. His body was strong, his eyes were sharp, and his tongue was sharp; he was a good man with a good heart. The same eyes that held knowledge of a thousand years had also been alight with mischief when he'd introduced himself as Sam Stewart.

Jack met Sky first, after feeling eyes on him for almost a week. The tall blonde had come over and huffed, introducing himself to Jack with hard eyes. "I'm the Lord of House Tate, Schuyler. Who might you be, sir?"

Jack had turned around and offered a kind smile, "Hello, Lord Tate. My name is Jack, Lord of House Landors. Or well, I will be, as soon as I marry."

The Beta nodded, hair shining and looking radiant but his eyes were hard as titanium steel, "Forgive me if this seems out of line, Lord Landors, but I've noticed you spend a lot of time with Omega Carson and Omega Delgado."

Jack nodded, "Yes, I do. They are kind people and good friends. I enjoy spending time with them. Z is the first to be able to give me a challenge on horseback." Jack smiled, remembering the day he'd discovered that.

_(He'd gone to Kat for permission to take Bridge and Z out for the day. When she'd said yes, he snagged the pair and they headed up to the stable to gather Delta Red. Jack wasn't surprised to learn that Bridge and Z didn't have horses of their own and so he carefully took them down the path and they went to town. He'd purchased two horses from the horse breeders. The man had asked him if he had the permission needed **(2)** and Jack had to wrestle down his anger before lying through his teeth that he had. They'd ridden most of the day and come back with huge smiles on their faces. Kat was a little upset Jack hadn't asked first, but she let it slide when she saw how attached Bridge and Z were to their newly named Butters and Wildheart.)_

Sky sighed, "Of course, but please understand that they are just as much my family as they are your friends. I don't want to see them hurt."

The way Sky looked at him as Jack nodded made him think he wasn't talking about both of them so much as just one. "I can't promise I'll never hurt them, Lord Tate. Every relationship has ups and downs and I don't make promises I can't keep. I can, however, promise that no matter what, I'll do my very best to make it up to them."

Sky hummed, "You are wise, Lord Landors. Please, call me Sky," He offered his hand.

Jack smiled, taking Sky's hand, "Jack."

Sky turned and called to a blonde girl and boy, "Syd, Sam, come over here!"

Jack was introduced to both of them, first Syd, then Sam who he learned was a friend of House Delgado. Sam had left the Delgado House when they kicked Z out, refusing to stay with people who couldn't understand that Omegas were just as valuable as Alphas or Betas. Sam didn't quite understand why the world saw them as lesser, but he hated it. Syd had left her family behind in search of her Omega, the one who came to her in dreams. It wasn't long after that Jack found out about the true secrets Sky, Syd, Bridge, and Z held.

_SPD~SPD~SPD_

Z was the first one he'd caught. He'd gone up to the stables to get Delta Red, planning to go for a ride before he took the Omegas out on the town. He'd seen Z coming out of the stables and smiled with a wave, then slipped inside the stables only to find Z brushing Wildheart while simultaneously bringing feed to Boom and Prada (Syd's horse, who such a light red she almost looked pink) and cleaning Delta Red's hooves. He'd looked around shocked for a moment, then gasped out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh my God," he breathed.

All of the Z's looked up and gasped as one before snapping back to one, the one cleaning Delta Red's hooves. "Jack, um..." she stuttered. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, sir."

Jack came over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Don't apologize. I think that was amazing. How long have you been able to duplicate yourself at will?"

Z looked up startled, tears slipping down her cheeks. She brushed them away and murmured, "Since I was young, sir. I don't remember when I learned about this ability, I've known about it for a long time."

"It's incredible, Z!" Jack smiled excitedly.

Z smiled back tentatively. "Thank you, Jack."

This led to a chain reaction where he found out that Sam could transform into a ball of light, small enough to go unnoticed and spy on others. He learned that House Delgado was spying on all of its enemies, using Sam to do so. Jack was angry about that, he didn't think it was right to have Sam spy like that when he was so young, but the past was the past and there was nothing he could do about it.

He found out about Syd and Sky together, having been asked to join them in a training session. All of the Lords were asked to participate in these sessions, with the Bandits getting to be so active and branching out into different factions all under one Malkor and Vrak. Jack had been invited because not only was there safety in numbers but also because Sky had said that they could get to know each other more. He'd gotten there early and found Sky and Syd in the middle of a rather heated fight. Syd's hand was pure silver and Sky had a blue shield held out before him blocking her hits. Jack shrugged and jumped into the fray. They'd fought hard for several minutes before Jack managed to knock them both down.

Sky panted as he lay on the ground looking at Jack while Syd laughed, "Why didn't you tell us you had intangibility?"

Jack smiled as he stood bent over with his hands on his knees, "Why didn't you tell me about your Fist of Iron, Syd? Or about your shields, Sky?"

Sky chuckled and his head thumped back onto the floor, "Touche."

He found out about Bridge's powers last. Bridge had been in Jack's room, stripping the sheets of his bed and putting new ones on so that the old sheets could be washed. See, part of Bridge's job was to keep the patron's rooms clean, which included their bed and the ensuite bathrooms. Jack could see how that would hard on a person's body, especially with handling as many cleaners as Bridge did. Jack suspected Bridge's hands and knees would get the worst of it, but he couldn't tell for sure. Bridge wore black leather gloves when he wasn't cleaning and blue surgical-grade gloves when he was.

Bridge had worn gloves the entire of the time Jack had known him. Jack wasn't going to pry into things that weren't his business, but he did find it a bit curious that Bridge never took the gloves off. He entered his room through the open door that Bridge had left and watched quietly as the younger man quickly and carefully stripped the bed of the old solid-red sheets and made it up again with the plaid red sheets. He cleared his throat softly to let Bridge know he was back.

Bridge turned and offered a smile, bowing his head in acknowledgment, "I won't be much longer, Jack."

Jack nodded, smiling back, "Take your time, I don't mind."

Bridge still made quick work of it, bundling the sheets under his arm and stepping aside. "To your liking, I hope?"

Jack didn't bother to look over the bed, knowing it would be perfect, "You don't have to be so formal, you know. I'd like you to be yourself around me if you feel comfortable enough."

Something in Bridge's shoulders relaxed just a bit, enough to be visible. "Alright. Thank you, Jack." Bridge turned, then paused at the door. Jack didn't pay him any mind preferring instead to bend down and pick up the new book he'd gotten from the markets.

"Jack, could you step about three feet to your left?" Bridge asked quietly.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and did as asked, "Sure, but can I ask why?" Just then an arrow came screaming past Jack's face and pierced the wall behind him, nearly hitting Bridge in the process. "Woah!"

Bridge reached over and plucked it from the wall, taking extra care to avoid damaging the wall as he did. He handed Jack the note attached to the arrow. Jack took it, staring at Bridge with pure awe in his face. "That arrow almost hit me."

Bridge nodded, humming as he examined the deep penetration of the wall. He sighed, "Kat's not going to like patching up this new hole."

"That arrow almost _killed_ me!" Jack exclaimed, "I almost died." Then a thought occurred to him and he looked at Bridge, "How in the world did you know that was going to happen?"

Bridge glanced at him nervously, "Um... I, uh, saw it coming."

"The arrow had to come from far away, based on the traces of tree leaves." Jack marveled. "You couldn't have seen it from so far away."

Bridge paused, then sighed, "I've seen it happen, Jack. In a dream."

Jack tilted his head, "I don't know what you mean."

"I think it's called Precognition? Maybe ESP? But I can sense people's auras and sometimes I get these crazy dreams that give glimpses into the future. I can read thoughts too, but I never do that without permission." Bridge rambled, hands waving as he explained his power.

Jack nodded along with what he could understand but eventually he had to cut the younger off, "Bridge!"

Bridge fell silent and perfectly still, "Are..." he paused, swiped his tongue across his lower lips, and tried again, "Are you mad?"

"No, of course not. It would be pretty stupid to be mad at you for doing the same thing I had." To prove his point, Jack took three steps over to the window the arrow had come from and then stepped _through_ the wall.

When he stepped back into the room, he was met with a slack-jawed, wide-eyed Bridge. He chuckled warmly, "Make sure you're _breathing_ over there."

The younger snapped out of it and was immediately gushing with excitement and practically vibrating. "That's so cool! How do you do that? Is it like mine where you don't have to think about it, or do you have to concentrate on it like Z?"

Jack answered every question patiently, pointedly ignoring the voice inside him born of listening to outdated men speak about outdated traditions that said that no Omega should question an Alpha like this. He told Bridge that he _did_ have to think about it somewhat, he usually just imagined himself going through the wall; he'd known about this power since he was about eight years old; yes, his powers had gone completely haywire when he was first learning how to use them, he'd once been sitting in a chair and then fallen to the floor as the chair splintered to pieces around him; no he didn't think this was some by produced of radiation, it was probably genetic, he remembered his mother had been able to do the same thing.

The excited Omega stayed with Jack well into the night, happily prattling on about their powers and what they'd be able to do with them. He'd even said they could form a hero team, then his face fell as he remembered the limitations set on the Omega population. "Or maybe we can't," he said.

Jack felt that flutter in his stomach again and this time he felt the attraction too. He pushed it away to be analyzed later and set a comforting hand on Bridge's shoulder, "It's alright. I wouldn't want to be a superhero under these kinds of restrictions anyway. Too many laws, not enough fun." He offered a smile, then noticed how late it had gotten by the clock on the wall. "It's late, we've talked half the night. Would you like to stay in my room?" He asked, knowing well that his offer could be misconceived. He hated that it could be seen as an opportunity for the unsuspecting Omega to be preyed on by an Alpha too used to getting what they wanted.

Bridge looked startled for a moment, then thoughtful. Jack had half a mind to reassure him that it was only to sleep before the younger was nodding. It was a nice feeling to have, the knowledge that this Omega trusted him. Bridge seemed like the type to trust too easily, to let others take advantage of what he freely gave until he was pushed past the breaking point and he snapped. Jack was happy to have Bridge's trust and determined not to break it. So, as Bridge hurried quietly to put the sheets in the laundry room, then to his room with the green ribbon tied on its handle to dress for bed, Jack turned down the bed and made sure there was significant space so that neither was touching the other. As Bridge came back, Jack stepped aside and let Bridge lay down first. Bridge slowly climbed into the bed; hesitant like Jack would rescind the offer at any moment.

Jack laid down on the bed next and turned off the lamp, "Good night, Bridge."

Bridge yawned heavily, the sound weighing in Jack's ears like the studded rings he used to wear in his fifteenth year of life. "Good night, Jack."

Jack woke the next morning to find that they had migrated to the middle of the bed, Bridge with his head on Jack's shoulder and his arm thrown across his stomach and Jack with his arm around Bridge, keeping him close and safe. Jack didn't tell anyone, but it made his heart lighter while his stomach filled with butterflies.

_SPD~SPD~SPD_

Their relationship began not long after, but it didn't hit Jack until nearly six months later when Bridge asked him to fill out the papers for it to be legally seen that the Lord of House Landors was the Disowned Omega of House Carson's Alpha.

Jack had been happy to do so, but it wouldn't be recognized as legal until Bridge had the Bond Mark signifying their status sitting at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Jack _would_ have done it then and there, but sadly, the Mark had to be made while Bridge was in Heat or the proper pheromones wouldn't take hold correctly. So, they had to wait until Bridge's next Heat was due. Luckily for both of them, it was soon. Unluckily, Omegas's bodies would start producing Heat pheromones a week before the Heat would hit.

Kat had a Heat room very specifically created for this kind of thing and she didn't mind letting Bridge and Jack use it so long as they told her beforehand. The only person who put up ever the slightest protest was Sky, who was only worried they were jumping into things kind of quickly. He asked Jack once, pulling the dark-haired Alpha aside to question him privately. "Jack, are you sure this is a good idea? You're both very young and you haven't been dating very long."

Jack smiled, appreciating the concern. "I know this may seem like we're rushing things, but I promise you. I'm not doing anything Bridge hasn't asked of me. He's setting the pace, I'm simply going along. We've talked this over and we both agree this is best."

The blonde Beta had looked for a moment like he would protest more, then he sighed and nodded, "Alright. I'm sorry to question you like that, but Bridge means a lot to me, to a lot of people, I don't want to see him hurt."

Jack nodded, "I understand. Your concern is appreciated and very touching. If I was seeing something similar happen to someone I cared about, I'd be concerned as well."

Sky had smiled, then let him go. Jack headed back to his room, where Bridge had been reading a book Jack had loaned him in his spare time. Jack settled next to the younger on the couch and hummed softly when Bridge leaned over, curling up against Jack's side. "Good book?" Jack asked, wrapping a gentle hand around Bridge's chest and hugging him tightly.

The brunette Omega nodded, green eyes never leaving the pages, "Very good. Very interesting. I haven't read much before, wasn't allowed, or didn't have the time. Miss Manx was kind enough to lend me one when she could, but by the time I was seventeen, I'd read them all and she never got any new ones."

It was in the little details Bridge shared about his life before Kat that Jack learned the most about his soon-to-be-Bond-Mate. Through those details, Jack had learned that Lady Carson was a kind woman and hadn't wanted to turn her only son out, but Lord Carson had ordered her to leave him in the streets, and she'd done so with tears streaming down her face. Jack learned that Bridge wore the gloves because it was easy for him to get overwhelmed by the colors around him when the gloves were off, he ever wore gloves to sleep, though not the fancy black ones that he had through the day. Jack learned that Bridge was a kind soul, to people and animals alike; Bridge had made an effort to see the horse Jack had gotten him, Butters, every day and bring him sugar cubes and apples when he could sneak them from the grumpy kitchen staff. Jack had learned that Bridge wasn't made for confrontation, that he preferred to smooth over ruffled feathers and stay out of arguments.

Jack loved hearing his soon-to-be-Bond-Mate, happy to let him sit and talk for hours if Bridge wanted to. He was also happy to have Bridge sit with him in silence; he never minded the company. A book of some sort usually joined them, the silence only broken by the soft outbursts from one or the other getting excited, angry, or sad with the book. On occasion they'd be reading the same book, an unspoken agreement showing Jack held the book, and Bridge turned the pages when they were ready. Jack was happy to have Bridge in any way he could have him.

Somewhere deep in his soul, he knew that this was the Omega he would marry, the one who would take the title of the Earl of House Landors **(3)** and become the person to share Jack's heart and home. Jack was happy with this, as long as Bridge was happy with this too, then they were good as gold. Jack snagged the book he'd abandoned on the table when Sky had called for him and settled back with Bridge resting comfortably against his side. Jack delved back into the book, letting the words wash over him and pull him into a faraway world, anchored by his Omega's presence against his side. Contentedness curled in his stomach as a sleepy kind of pleasure settled over the pair and Jack suddenly felt every bit of the exhaustion that the past few days of being out in the town with Sky, Sam, Syd, Z, and Bridge riding horses and have fun. He shook his head gently, bringing himself back to awareness long enough to mark his place and put his book down. Soft snores from his side made him look down. Bridge's exhaustion seemed to have caught up with him as well, head resting on Jack's shoulder, even though Jack had moved, and the book falling from lax fingers. Jack caught the book before it fell and marked Bridge's place as well before carefully getting out from under the younger man and reaching down to pick him up.

Jack quickly and carefully transferred the Omega from the couch to their bed. "Bedtime," he murmured, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. In the short weeks that they'd been staying together to sleep, Jack had discovered that there was little one could do to wake Bridge once he was finally asleep. The Alpha was careful not to jostle his love as he gently got him redressed from his work clothes and into the sleep clothes Bridge had started leaving in his room about a week ago. He slipped into bed beside Bridge and sighed as he relaxed into the silk sheets. He felt the bed shift as his sleeping soon-to-be-Bond-Mate rolled over in his sleep and got comfortable. He was happy that this was how his time here had gone.

Jack couldn't wait to introduce Bridge to Nick and Madison, they'd get along well he hoped. He planned to offer Z a room in his house too, as well as Sky, Syd, and Sam if they wanted. Sky and Syd's parents were young and healthy, the younger Nobels wouldn't come into full Nobility for what they hoped to be a long while and until then they simply waited. Jack would be happy to offer them housing until they came into full Nobility. He was happy to have his new friends close. He would be happy to share a home with them _and_ his soon-to-be-Bond-Mate. Jack fell asleep with Bridge's soft snores in his ears and the gentle breeze filtering the night's heat around them.

He woke up to a yelp and the cold before he was jumping out of bed and fighting off the hands trying to loop ropes around his wrists.

"Jack!" cried a panicked voice, tenor tones jumping higher with the fear coloring every syllable.

Jack turned, spotting a second assailant dragging Bridge to the window. "Bridge," he murmured. Panic made him freeze for a split second, but he shook it off. These people had messed with the wrong Alpha and Omega. He growled low and turned back to the first assailant, teeth growing sharper as he got angrier. He leaped at the person trying to drag him away, landing feet first onto the person's stomach and throwing them to the floor. He snarled, ripping his arms from their grip and raking his nails down their wrists in the process. He snapped his teeth at the hand that tried to grab his wrist again and caught skin, sinking his teeth in. An agonized yell met his ears and Jack jumped away, landing lightly on his feet and turning to see the second assailant, who'd tied Bridge's hands together behind his back, then his feet together and was now advancing on him.

With another growl, Jack launched himself as the second assailant and caught the hand that tried to hit him, this person had put their hands where they weren't wanted, had made Bridge afraid, had caused him pain, and Jack wasn't going to let that pass without consequences. _Bridge_ may be soft-spoken and nonconfrontational, but _Jack_ was just shy of possessive and extremely protective.

When the second assailant was bleeding on the floor, Jack huffed and nodded to himself. "Jack?" asked a soft voice.

Jack shook himself from the Mindset and hurried to his lover's side, "It's alright Bridge. I've got you, pet." He rushed through untying the knots on the ropes around Bridge's hands and feet. The nickname slipped out, Jack hadn't meant to say it, but Bridge didn't seem to mind, so he let it go for now. "I've got you."

Bridge panted, fear pouring off of him in waves of terror, the rises and falls hitting Jack as he pulled the younger into a hug and tried to soothe the fear and pain away. "I-I don't know what happened, I woke up and there were there. They pulled me out of bed, Jack, I tried to fight them-"

Jack shushed him gently, "I know, Bridge, it's okay. I know. We're okay now, it's alright."

"Jack, are you alright?" cried Z as she knocked on the door.

"We heard a fight, what happened?" asked Syd.

The doorknob rattled, drawing a frightened gasp from the still-trembling body in Jack's arms, then the door opened and in tumbled Sam with Sky, Syd, and Z on his heels. Kat, wrapped in her white robe, stood in the doorway with Doggie looking in worriedly. "Is everyone okay?" she asked softly, voice rough with sleep.

Jack turned faintly glowing eyes to the still bleeding intruders. "We're okay, Kat. Someone just decided it was a great idea to come into our room and scare the Hell out of us."

Sky raised an eyebrow at the intruders. "Let's find out who they are, then." He reached over to the one who was slowly coming around and pulled the mask off, revealing the intruder to be female with pure red eyes and white hair. "This is Hydrax or Hayden Fernovia, a bandit wanted for grand theft." Sky reached over and pulled off the other's mask, reveling them to be male with long red hair pulled up into a tight braid and ice blue eyes, "This is Bork or Brandon Centauri, wanted for decimating several civilizations outside of our Kingdoms' borders."

Kat came forward to examine Bork's bitten skin. "He'll live," she declared over the sound of pained whimpers. A pair of guards came in behind Doggie and Kat nodded to them, "I called the King's Guards when we heard the yells."

One guard a tall male dark hair and eyes took one look at the intruders and narrowed his eyes, "We've been tracking these two for three days now. Is anyone hurt?"

Jack glanced at Bridge, who had finally stopped trembling, but the younger man shook his head. Jack looked back at the guards, "No, we aren't hurt."

The Guard nodded, "Good. I'm Tyler, this is Ivan, we'll take these two to the King. I imagine he'll want to see their intended victims as well."

Bridge tensed in Jack's arms and Jack wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller male, "Will that be necessary?" Jack may not know why Bridge didn't like the idea, but he would damn well go down fighting if it came to that.

Tyler nodded, "I'm afraid so. Don't worry, the new laws require that all of the rulers of the Six Kingdoms be there for the sentencing. It won't be too long of a process. Could I have everyone's names?"

Sky took the conversation from there as Ivan pulled a pad of paper from his pocket and began taking down names. Tyler tied the bandits' hands and feet together with strong ropes. He came over to Jack and held out his hand, "Tyler of House Navarro. I've heard of you, Lord Landors, just about every Lord in my homelands knows your name or your parents' names. Your parents where good people, I was told."

Jack shook Tyler's hand with a nod, "Thank you, Tyler of House Navarro."

Tyler nodded, "I'll come and get you when the Kings and Queens of our Kingdom are assembled. Until then, Ivan will stay and help protect you."

Jack nodded as he watched the Guards begun hustling the Bandits out with pushes and shoves that made them stumble and fall. A small part of him felt very sorry, but the larger part felt vindication and a kind of sick satisfaction. The Bandits had tried to take Bridge, had tried to take someone that didn't belong to them (not the Bridge belonged to anyone, but Jack wasn't necessarily thinking perfectly straight), and for that, Jack sincerely hoped they burned.

He waited until everyone had filed back out of the room, watching the windows and the door as he shut the windows tightly and locked them. It would be hot, but it was worth it for the safety the locks provided. "Bridge?"

The smaller man jerked, looking up at Jack with wide blue eyes, looking _this close_ to breaking down.

"Bridge, honey, are you okay?" Jack asked softly.

Bridge's head jerked sharply in a nod even as his eyes filled with tears and muffled sobs clogged his throat. He pressed a shaking hand to his mouth. Jack slowly came just a step closer, trying not to spook the frightened boy. When Bridge finally did break down; his fear-filled scent coming off of his trembling body as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks and sobs shook his entire frame. Jack understood this kind of fear, he'd felt something similar the night he'd been told his parents died and then again only minutes before. It was heart-stopping, gut-wrenching fear that stopped you cold when you felt it and left destruction in its wake.

Jack wrapped Bridge up in a hug, "It's alright, Bridge. I've got you, it's okay."

Bridge sobbed into Jack's shoulder for a long while, his pain and fear escaping through hot tears that fell like rain. He cried until he exhausted himself, resting against Jack and sniffling as he came away from the emotional extremes he'd been feeling. "I'm sorry," he murmured, face pressed into Jack's neck.

"It's okay, Bridge. It happens. Some people just happen to go through it faster than others do," Jack replied, "We can talk this over in the morning. For now, let's get to bed."

Bridge nodded, slowly crawling towards the bed and slipping under the covers. Once Jack had settled down, the younger male slid closer, curling up to fit himself as close to Jack as possible. Jack stayed awake long after Bridge's short, fluttering breaths had given away to long, even breaths and his stressful shivering had given out to sleep. Jack stayed awake until the sunlight filtered through the shutters and even then, long after that. Jack stayed awake until Bridge had woken up again and sighed, sitting up and pressing his hands over his face, fingers rubbing his eyes as the memories of the previous night came back to him.

Jack stayed awake for the next week only resting when he crashed, passing out for a few hours and then getting up again. It was nearly two weeks past the day they'd nearly been kidnapped when Bridge had begged him to get some sleep. "Please, Jack. I know what happened scared you, it scared me too, but you can't lose sleep over it," Bridge pleaded, watching Jack pace around the room from his spot sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"I can't sleep, Bridge, not until I know it's safe," Jack replied, checking the windows again.

Bridge sighed. "At least come and lay down. I won't be able to sleep with you pacing the room like a caged animal," Bridge huffed good-naturedly.

Jack paused, looked at his soon-to-be-Bond-Mate, and sighed. He nodded, "Alight."

He laid down and settled, letting Bridge curl up against his side again. For a long while, there was silence, but eventually, Jack spoke, "Every time I hear an unexpected noise, I keep thinking it's going to be another Bandit coming to try and drag you away from me. Every time I close my eyes I see you crying, I hear you calling my name."

Bridge sighed, long and accepting. "I think that's just how it's going to be from now on. The important thing to remember is that I'm here with you, not with the Armada."

Jack nodded, his gaze falling to his soon-to-be-Bond-Mate, who'd been having nightmares about this every few nights. Bridge was so strong and quiet, it was easy to forget he was suffering too. Jack sighed, "I know. I know you're here. I keep telling myself that, but I'm so scared someone will take you away from me."

Bridge offered a saddened smile, "I promise you, they could never take me away from you completely. I'd do my best to come back to you."

Jack smiled back, "Alright. Let's sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow, we have to travel to the High King's Castle." He waited until Bridge nodded and was falling asleep before he murmured, "I love you."

He closed his eyes, not seeing the flickering smile forming on the younger male's lips, and heard a whispered, "I love you too."

Jack's smile didn't leave him the whole night long.

_SPD~SPD~SPD_

They set off for the High Castle not long after the sun had risen for its trip across the sky. Sky, Syd, and Z had decided to go along with them for moral support, but Sam, Kat, and Doggie had elected to stay and watch the inn. They took their horse, saddled up and left while the tops of the buildings still shone in the early morning light.

True to his word, Tyler Navarro came to get them the day they needed to leave, bringing with him Ivan of House Zandar, both of the High King's King's Guard. At his side were a few others, the Guards to the other Rulers of the Six Kingdoms. Tyler introduced them as Vida of House Rocca in the stead of the Phoenix King, Hayley of House Foster in the stead of the Tiger Queen, Dax of House Lo in the stead of the Shark Queen, Brody and Levi of House Romero-Weston in the stead of the Snake King, and Zeno of House Wingson in the stead of the Andresian Queen. With so many, they hoped to hold off any attacks. They headed out, making it to the Middle Kingdoms **(4)** before midday. Jack looked up at the massive white castle, walls gleaming like diamonds and shinning with the beauty of a hundred castles. It had been built after the War of the Kingdoms after the original Rulers had lost everything and finally called a Truce. They built it to last a millennia and longer, a tribute to the lasting peace of the Six Kingdoms. He dismounted from Delta Red and glanced back at Bridge, still sitting on Jack's faithful horse. The younger male had wanted to bring Butters along, but Tyler had refused. The convoy would be large enough, they didn't need more targets in the event an ambush occurred. Bridge had been upset that he had to leave his beloved companion behind. Jack hoped he'd be able to make it up to Bridge soon.

Tyler came over and Jack held out a hand to help Bridge (who was still a little unsteady on a horse) from the saddle. "The Rulers are waiting in the Throne Room with the Bandits. I am to take you to them. Your friends may come along with you, but they are not to be involved in this trial as the transgression didn't involve them until after."

Jack nodded, "Lead the way, Tyler of House Navarro."

Tyler smiled and gestured with a hand, "This way, Lord Landors."

Jack and the others followed Tyler to the Throne room, where they were announced and led inside. Jack spotted the Rulers of the Six Kingdoms immediately. High King Troy Burrows was in the middle of them, looking like fire in his red armor and tall crown. To his right sat Queen Joanne Carver of the Shark Kingdom, cool as ice in her blue armor and crown. Next to her was King Alexander Goodall of the Phoenix Kingdom, stormy as the sky in pink armor and crown. To the High King's left was Queen Artemis Cameron of the Andesia Kingdom, sharp as metal in her silver armor and a golden crown. Next to her sat Queen Gianna Moran of the Tiger Kingdom, eyes hard as Earth in her yellow armor and crown. Next to Queen Gianna sat King Jake Holling, as steadfast as the forest in his black armor and crown.

Jack lowered himself to one knee, bowing at the waist. "Your Majesties," he murmured, hearing his lover echo his words.

"Rise," commanded the High King, "Formalities are a distraction, consuming time we don't have. There is no need for them here."

Jack rose, reaching out for Bridge, not because the younger was afraid, but because Jack himself was. Bridge picked up on it, rubbing the back of Jack's hand with his thumb, the gloves he wore preventing warmth, but the comfort was received all the same. The Omegas of the Rulers stayed close to their Mates, either kneeling with their eyes down or standing beside the throne. The only exception was the Consort of the Snake King, who had been pulled into the Snake King's lap and was flushed in embarrassment. Jack saw the Snake King level glares into the shadows of the room, where Jack was sure the previous Rulers of the Kingdom were watching the proceedings.

Jack turned his eyes back to the High King's throne as his voice crackled like lightning through the room. "Bring in the prisoners."

Tyler rushed off, Brody and Levi of House Romero-Weston following him. They came back moments later, pushing Hayden Fernovia and Bradon Centauri into the room. The Bandits kicked and screamed the whole way, making so much noise the walls shuddered to try and contain it all. Bridge trembled at the sight of Hayden Fernovia, a full-body shiver that shocked him down the spine. Jack pulled him closer, meeting the woman's eyes and daring her to get closer. He'd win this fight as surely as he'd won the last.

The High King lept to his feet, his scepter flashing in the light and eyes glowing sharp red, "Silence!" he commanded, voice echoing through the castle.

The Bandits fell silent, awestruck before the High King.

See, the reason the Rulers got their titles the way they had was because of the magic that flowed through their veins, marking them with attributes that most people wouldn't have. The privileges normally only struck Alpha children, which is the majority of the reason behind the unfair treatment, and were considered a mark of highest honor. High King Troy Burrows had giant, scaled red wings with curved horns capping the ends at the top. King Alexander Goodall had beautiful orange and yellow feathered wings the draped down past his chair, carefully brushing the ends of the floor. Queen Gianna Moran had tiger fangs long enough to poke out of her mouth in the slightest bit and when she blinked sometimes her pupils slit like a housecat's. Queen Joanne Carver had sharp teeth strong enough to bite through flesh and bone with a single bite and eyes as black as night. King Jake Holling had scaled skin beside his eyes and slitted pupils as well. Queen Artemis had silver eyes and stag antlers standing proudly in her hair.

The High King stepped back, wings folding back in and resting at his back.

Jack pressed a soothing hand to the back of Bridge's neck, where he'd slid to his knees at the High King's shout. This was ingrained in every Omega at a young age, to become silent and obedient when the Alpha of the House was angry, even the Royal Omegas still standing (or sitting in the Snake Consort's case) had slipped to their knees. Bridge trembled, rising quietly to his feet at Jack's soft urging. Jack could smell the adrenaline and fear scent still rolling off of Bridge in soft waves, but it was too faint for the Rulers to scent. The shuddering had turned into shivering instead, the younger male's entire body shaking under Jack's arms.

Jack caught a glimpse of the Alpha Royals soothing their Mates before he turned his gaze back to his soon-to-be-Bond-Mate and pulled him into a hug, "It's alright love. It's okay." Once Bridge's shivers had gone away and the High King spoke again, Jack released the Omega and turned his attention back to the trial.

The High King regarded the Bandits coldly, "You stand accused of attempted kidnapping and assault. How do you plead?"

Hayden answered frostily, "Not guilty, your Majesty."

Jack felt the familiar rumble of growl rasping in his throat, but he didn't let it go. Not here. The High King gestured for Jack and Bridge to come forward. "These people say otherwise. Will you tell us your version of events?"

Jack started, explaining how'd he'd woken up in the night to Bridge's frightened cry, how he'd fought to free himself, and save his love from the intruders. He explained how he'd gotten upset and lost it a bit when he'd heard how scared Bridge was. He explained how he'd bitten the intruder he now knew was Brandon Centauri and knocked the intruder he now knew as Hayden Fervonia unconscious. He told the High King how Sky had unmasked the pair and identified them as the people standing before the Ruler's Court. "That is all, your Majesty," Jack murmured when he was finished.

The High King turned his gaze to the Disowned Omega of House Carson, "And your version?"

Bridge looked for a moment like a wide-eyed deer, blue eyes striking against his pale skin. He slowly unveiled his story; how he'd been woken up by a hand over his mouth in the middle of the night and how he'd struggled against Hayden Fervonia. He explained how he'd called out for Jack, fear making his blood run cold when his voice had been muffled. He explained that he'd bitten Hayden Fervonia's hand until she'd wrenched it free of his teeth and then called for Jack again. He then explained what he remembered of the ensuing fight and the unmasking of the intruders. "That's what I remember, your Majesty," Bridge spoke in a strong, clear voice despite the fear in his eyes.

Jack understood. He'd heard of Omegas going before the Rulers and getting completely slandered, their testimonies tore apart and mocked as they stood there trembling, at the mercy of beasts meant to protect them. He knew that the times where changing and the Royalty were setting a different example of society now, but he had to admit that even _he_ was afraid they wouldn't be believed. Jack was glad when the High King ordered the intruders to remove the bandages on their hands.

The jagged scratches on Hayden Fernovia's hand and sharp bite marks in Brandon Centauri's were enough evidence for the High King to say, "I will listen to your tale now, Bandits, to give you a fair trial. Then I will make my decision."

The Bandits spun a neat tale, but there were too many holes and contradictions. When the King had raised a regal eyebrow, turning his head to listen to his Mate's whispered words to him, and had demanded they tell the truth, the tale changed.

Hayden's eyes landed on Bridge as she opened her mouth. Jack bared his teeth at her, pushing the younger male behind him to hide him from her sight. She snarled, then spoke, "We were hired to find the Omega of House Carson several months ago, by Lord Carson. He paid us to find him and bring him home."

"Lord Carson told us to find him and bring him back so he could 'take care of him for good this time', demanded we do so by the end of the year," Brandon continued.

"We finally tracked him to that Snow Inn," Hayden spat, "We knew it wouldn't be safe until it was night. We decided to attack immediately, while the Alpha was asleep."

Brandon glowered at Jack, "We could've been rich." He spat at the Alpha.

Jack's eyes flickered red, but he held himself back. Better to let the Royals handle this than to be thrown into jail alongside them.

The Royals spoke to each other for a moment, then High King Troy stepped down from his throne, descended the stairs, and came to stand in front of the bandits. Jack and Bridge bowed their heads as he passed them, The bandits didn't offer the same courtesy. They stared at him defiantly. He raised his head, then his scepter, "I have heard the versions of the events that happened and come to my decision. I and the other Rulers of the Six Kingdoms had determined you guilty."

The Bandits began to yell, screaming blasphemy and curses and yanking on their bonds, but the High King paid them no mind, "You will be sentenced to prison for life. Take them away." The intruders were dragged away kicking and screaming once more. The High King stepped over to Jack and Bridge, who bowed low. He waved away the formality, "No need for that." He looked at Bridge, "Thank you for being brave and telling us of this transgression. I know not so long ago, Omegas could be put to death for even _imagined_ slights and no one would look twice."

Bridge offered a smile to the young High King, "I'm happy to have been able to help, you Majesty."

The High King smiled back, "I'm happy you were able to help as well. The Armada Bandits will be down two of their foot soldiers and we will be one step closer to winning this war. Today has been good."

Jack then noticed that the Snake King's consort and the Tiger Queen's consort were whispering to their Mates. The Tiger Queen glanced at the Snake King, then at Jack, who averted his eyes quickly to avoid staring at the regal Queen. "Your Majesty, most high, a word if I may?" the Tiger Queen called.

"Of course," the High King headed back to his red throne.

The Snake King's consort murmured something to his Mate and slipped off of his lap and over to Jack and Bridge, "Lord Landors, Omega Carson."

"Prince Carver **(5)** ," Jack murmured, bowing his head to the Omega that had started it all. "How are you, Your Highness?"

"I am well, Lord Landors, thank you," Prince Carver smiled, the collar on his neck glittered with the sapphires inlaid in the fabric. "I trust you are also well?"

Jack nodded, glancing at Bridge to see his answer. "I think tensions were all running a bit high during this trial, but other than that we're alright."

Prince Carver hummed his agreement, "Yes, I think we all still struggle with the ingrained responses in us."

The Consort of the Tiger Queen, Princess Goodall, popped up behind Prince Carver, "Noah, they're still talking it over. Is it alright for me to stay with you?"

Prince Carver nodded, "Of course, Emma, we were just talking about learned responses."

The four talked about any topic that came to mind, be it the weather, the magic that surrounded the kingdoms, or the trial itself. They spoke until Troy called, "Prince Carver, Princess Goodall?"

The pair looked up and bid Jack and Bridge goodbye. They rejoined their Mates, happily settling beside them with smiles, not unlike the one Bridge often directed at Jack and vice versa. Troy cleared his throat, "Lord Landors, I understand that you and Omega Carson have entered a relationship?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, this is true."

"You are waiting for the Bond Mark to ensure things will be official?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Troy smiled, "Excellent. It's been brought to my attention that you should not have to wait for the Bond Marks to officiate things. Beginning tomorrow, the old laws are no more. Your relationship is recognized before us as official and binding. This will come into official effect tomorrow morning and not a moment later."

Jack and Bridge glanced at each other, smiled, and bowed low before the Rulers of the Six Kingdoms, twin smiled on their faces, "Thank you, your Majesties."

The hall erupted into cheers and whoops. The Rulers smiled at each other, watching over the people under their govern. Jack and Bridge hugged each other tight, smiling the whole time, happy to be granted this opportunity. Jack pulled back and smiled, pressing a kiss to Bridge's forehead, then a longer one to his lips, "Come to my land. Stay there with me. It'll be you and me together for as long as you'll have me," Jack asked softly.

Bridge's smile got wider, "You and me." He nodded, "I'll go with you. We can bring the other too, right?"

Jack pulled Bridge back into his arms, "If they'd like." As they headed back to the Inn to pack, Jack asked all of his new friends to come and stay on his land with him. He was thrilled when all of them agreed.

When they headed out that night, Jack felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) So, this AU is based in modern-day times. Think of it like Wakanda, where there is cool technology and all, but it's not like extremely prominent in society. The apartments are like modern-day apartments, but not overly expensive for a society run by money. As I stated before, Kat's inn isn't doing so well at the beginning of this story, but it gets better. Things are pretty well priced though.
> 
> (2) When Alphas are purchasing for Omegas that aren't there's, they need permission from the Omega's official Alpha otherwise they can be punished by death. Given that Bridge and Z didn't necessarily have official Alphas, then Jack would've been technically okay, but it was easier to lie than to drag Kat from her busy job.
> 
> (3) So, in the case of same-sex relationships in the Nobility, the one born into the House keeps their Lord/Lady status and the one marrying into the family will take the title of Earl (if male) or Countess (if female). If the relationship is Alpha/Omega the Alpha is still in charge and the Omega only has as much power as the Alpha allows them, but in the case of a Beta/Beta relationships, the one born into the house takes control and the one marrying into the House has as much power as the other. I hope that helps.
> 
> (4) The Middle Kingdom is a giant castle surrounded by the lands the Rulers govern over. The other castles were torn down shortly after the current Rulers of the Six Kingdoms came into their full power. They wanted to fully unite the Kingdoms and this was the best way to do this.
> 
> (5) Remember in The Prince and the Consort to the Snake King when I said that Noah was startled to find someone addressing him by his proper title? By tradition, Noah would be called King Consort Carver instead of by his proper title. Jake petitioned Troy to change the laws when he realized just how fucked up the laws of the land truly were and as such, everything was changed. People hate it and change is slow, but it's there.


End file.
